Lan's True Love
by thejade
Summary: From Clamp's Clover, it shows a side of the Clover named Lan, that endangers two people's lives.


**A/N: I love Lan and the whole Clover series. It's very sad, but moving. I loved Lan the most, so I naturally wrote a fanfic about him. Unfortunately, Suu doesn't appear in this fanfic because it's based after the last volume of Clover.**

* * *

Lan stood at the window, gazing indifferently out at the airplanes that were departing and arriving. He didn't say anything, nor acknowledge the conversation Kazuhiko was trying to engage with him.

"What's wrong with this kid!" Kazuhiko suddenly roared once he realized Lan wasn't paying any attention to his conversational attempt. Lan slowly turned his head to glance over at Kazuhiko. Two dark-colored eyes, framed by a pair of thick glasses, glowered back at him. "Ever since you left Headquarters, you haven't said a word to anyone. You're not even here, in your head. What is wrong with you?"

Instead of an answer, Lan returned his gaze outside of the window. Kazuhiko rolled his eyes as he let out an exasperated sigh. A man slightly taller than Kazuhiko suddenly appeared beside him, his elongated face supporting a pair of shades over his eyes. His silver hair fell into wisps around the shades. The frown on his face expressed his indifference to Kazuhiko's whining.

"His flight will be leaving soon."

Kazuhiko looked up to find no one beside him once again. He looked around for a moment, but he couldn't find Gingetsu. Kazuhiko finally gave up and crossed his arms, aggravated. "Well," he mumbled, more to himself than to Lan, "at least he said something, unlike _some_ people."

"It's his way of saying 'goodbye,'" Lan replied solemnly. Kazuhiko turned towards the boy. Lan continued to gaze outside the window.

Kazuhiko took the opportunity. "Why didn't you just teleport yourself to the Elite?" he inquired.

Lan's gaze still did not waiver. Only his lips moved. "It's too far for me to teleport," he answered, finally lowering his gaze to the sill of the window. "My powers weaken with every time I use them."

"Is it because you've been outside the cage for so long?"

Lan nodded. "I have aged older than Suu," he replied evenly. A muscle twitched in Kazuhiko's face. Lan noticed the struck nerve. "She was like a daughter to you, wasn't she?"

The question took Kazuhiko aback for a moment. He blinked away his surprise and glanced in the other direction. "I guess," he answered solemnly. "She was so close to Oruha, like sisters almost. When Oruha died, Suu took matters into her own hands and fled from the Military. Suu was the only person I had left, besides you and Gingetsu."

"You do not have me or Gingetsu," Lan stated bluntly. He glanced at Kazuhiko's startled expression. "Gingetsu and I do not have each other. We cannot be bond to anyone and no one can be bond to us because we are Clovers."

The two men faced each other squarely now, Kazuhiko's surprised guise replaced with an indifferent expression that matched Lan's face.

"The Military may have taken away your freedom, but you were born people first," Kazuhiko said dangerously, causing the hairs on Lan's neck to bristle suddenly. "Suu realized that. She blossomed, and you're still stuck in your little world. She aged beyond her years and you're stuck on the age you left the cage. You—"

Lan's glare struck out, the window panes of all of the windows collapsing and sending showers of broken glass into the airport. Kazuhiko fell behind a row of chairs, the glass raining on him like raindrops into the sea. Gingetsu broke into a jog, the permanent frown on his face deepening.

"I am sorry." Lan's surprised expression did not match his calm, lifeless voice.

Gingetsu did not break his stride. Thrusting his hand forward, a sword materialized out of nowhere. With one swift swing, the sword approached Lan's neck with a deadly intent. A shield fathomed in front of Lan and Gingetsu's sword struck it, bouncing the object away from Lan. Gingetsu stood still, his sword ready at his side.

"You will die soon," was all Gingetsu stated, deadpan. Lan lowered his head, a painful look streaking across his handsome face. "My deepest apologies. I said I would be good, but my feelings for her have overwhelmed my whole being." He bowed respectfully, until his body resembled an L. "Please forgive me, Gingetsu."

Kazuhiko peered out from behind the chairs he had been thrown behind. "What?" he mumbled, disoriented and confused.

Gingetsu's impenetrable frown remained plastered on his face. He strengthened the grip on his sword, his wrist turned out as he held the sword rigid. A two-clover tattoo was visible from his torn jacket sleeve. The shield that Lan had conjured dissolved suddenly. Only Lan and Gingetsu seemed to breath as the wind breezed their hair away from their faces.

"I trusted you." A small emotion broke through Gingetsu's words, and Lan understood its meaning.

"I know. But how can I trust myself when love is added to a Clover?"

"I still trusted you."

Lan's eyes only showed remorse. "But I still fell in love with her."

Gingetsu did not answer.

"She was all alone, but she still smiled."

Gingetsu still did not answer.

"I am sorry, my friend, my brother."

Gingetsu did not breathe.

"But Three Leafs are higher than you, a Two Leaf."

* * *

**I hope you like this one. It was originally intended to be a longer series of fanfics, but I don't have even musings in me to keep it going. So, here it is! Please review! I'd really appreciate it. Thank you!**


End file.
